Sleep Tight
by Lila Johanna
Summary: Let's say Anakin didn't turn to the Dark Side, and instead he raised the twins on Naboo with Padme. This is a story of what a night would've been like for the Skywalker family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!**

**Also, this is my first 'official' Anakin/Padme story. So hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Tight<strong>

It was in the middle of the night on Naboo as Anakin Skywalker slept peacefully in his bed. His wife, Padme, lay beside him, her cheek rested against his shoulder as her hand lay on his steadily rising chest. They both were exhausted after a long day of taking care of their 3-month-old twins, Luke and Leia. Their activities included changing, feeding, burping, playing, rocking, changing again, and bathing them both. He was hoping to finally get a full night's sleep, but sadly, with two baby twins that wasn't always possible.

A faint cry soon came from the room across the hallway. It grew louder and louder until Anakin finally cracked open his tired eye lids. A sigh left him as Padme stirred, her eyes still closed. "Ani..." She muttered, her tone sounded weary.

"Mmm?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders.

"Can you take care of the baby?" She asked sweetly, tilting her face up to him, her brown eyes now open and wide.

He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this one. "Fine." He eventually said, lifting up his arm that was around her. He sat on the edge of their bed, put on his robe, stretched, then began to walk out of the room. He turned back to his wife once he reached the doorway and saw that she was still staring at him, the red covers draped over her body. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon enough." Anakin told her, then turned to the room where the cries kept coming from.

Anakin was about to open the nursery's door, when it suddenly opened itself. On the other side was none other than R2-D2, the blue and white astromech droid that was beeping frantically.

Anakin guessed he was about to come and get him. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll take care of it." He reassured the droid as he walked around him. R2 didn't sound convinced, and followed his master anyway.

The baby that was sobbing was Luke, and was he upset! Anakin leaned over his crib and lifted his red-faced and tear-stained son onto his arms, and saw he had even gotten tears on his blue onesie that had a cartoon bantha on it.

"Shh..." Anakin hushed, rocking him, "You don't want to wake your sister, do you?" He glanced over at the other crib, which held Leia in her pink onesie and had a cartoon carrier butterfly on it. Thankfully, she was sound asleep, which was quite rare since usually when one of them wakes, the other one does as well.

As Luke's sobs continued, his father asked quietly, "What was it, Luke? A bad dream?" He knew the baby wouldn't answer, but he didn't expect him to get louder. Anakin sighed and kept rocking him as his eyes wandered to the large window that overlooked the lake nearby. The moon's and star's reflection sparkled against the dark water and the trees bent their branches as the gentle wind ran through them. Naboo was such a beautiful planet, Anakin thought to himself, and he was glad his children were raised here instead of, let's say, Tatooine or Hoth or maybe even Coruscant.

Ah, Coruscant. So much had happened since he left the great city planet. He was soon reminded as memories rushed back into his mind of what he had left behind: The Jedi Order, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka.

Oh, Ahsoka...he had been her master since the beginning of the Clone Wars and had fought many battles together, always having each other's back. They had become more than master and apprentice, and more like brother and sister.

That expression on Ahsoka's face when he told her he must leave to raise the twins elsewhere, he'll never forget. If there was one thing he could change, it would be so that he could see her occasionally, or at least try to explain things better. She looked betrayed when he left, and even hurt. Sadly, he might not get this chance since she was still committed to the Jedi Order, and he to his family.

Anakin's train of thought was broken when he sensed another presence in the room besides himself and the twins. He turned his head slowly over his shoulder to look at the doorway. Leaning against the frame was Padme, who had her arms crossed and now had her blue robe pulled over top of her white nightgown. Her curly brown hair was laying loosely on her shoulders and a slight smile left her mouth when she noticed he saw her.

"Hey," he said to her, a grinning a little, "I thought I told you to go back to sleep."

"I couldn't" She said, beginning to walk over to him and put her slim arms around his abdomen while pressing her cheek against his back. "Besides, you know when one's awake, the other soon will be."

"Come on, you know Leia inherited my heavy sleeping." Anakin said to her. He then noticed Luke's cries had died down to just sniffles. "Oh, of course! Once Mommy walks in you've stopped!"

Padme laughed and then leaned over to kiss the top of Luke's blonde head. "Just wait, soon Leia will probably-" Then sobs started to come from the other crib, soft then continuing to grow louder. "Ah, yes. That's your 'heavy sleeping' genes kicking in." she said with a small roll of her eyes and let go of her husband to go over to Leia and pick her up. "Shh...come now, honey, there's no need to be sad." She said, pressing her daughter against her while rocking her up and down.

Anakin continued to gently rock Luke, who had joined in his sister's chorus of sobs, as he watched his wife. She was always so good at this stuff, perhaps it was that 'motherly instinct' she kept teasing him about. Like earlier today when they were feeding Leia lunch, she began to get upset and Anakin had thought she was ready to have her diaper changed. But when he had tried to lift her out of the highchair, she had screamed even louder. Padme simply rushed over, fed her some more mushed fruit, and Leia had stopped. He just didn't get it...

As Padme stroked her daughter's short brown hair, she noticed Anakin staring at her. "What is it?" She asked, confused.

He grinned a little, "Nothing." was all he said.

Leia's cries had died down faster than Luke's and eventually they had laid them back down into their cribs. As R2 rolled back into his spot by the doorway, Anakin and Padme quietly walked out of the room, making sure not to make a single sound. R2 gave them a little whistle good-bye before the door shut silently.

When they entered their bedroom, Anakin lay his head on one of the fluffy, white pillows and his wife laid down beside him, pulling the covers up and asking, "So, when I entered the nursery, you seemed to be in deep thought." She paused as he turned his head towards her. "What were you thinking about?"

He could have told her about the guilt he felt for abandoning Ahsoka, or for leaving the Jedi Order while the Sith was still out there. But the thing was, he realized what had been on his mind the entire time while he rocked his son, trying to calm him down.

"I just couldn't believe how lucky I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Darn you, Anakin. You shouldn't have gone to the Dark Side! Look how awesome of a dad he could have been! Sidious, you jerkface...**

**Please review! I absolutely love to hear feedback! I actually thought of this one night after watching Episode III, and I was imagining a better ending. **

**And to those who don't know, this is sort of a prequel to my other story, _Bounty Hunters and Babysitting. _(Which not only involve the toddler versions of Luke and Leia, but Ahsoka as well, and Anakin non-Dark Side, and Sidious!) Check it out of you so please! And thanks again! **


End file.
